2nd Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas project. Can you have a Christmas without winter? Kirby's not sure, but he won't let a holiday disappear because the weather doesn't comply.


All characters © their respective owners

-JINGLESMASHJINGLESMASH

Hoshi: On the second day of Christmas my true love wrote for me!

Warnings: No humor. Seriously. None. Kind of random, and OOC, though.

-SMASHINGALLTHEWAY!

What's a Christmas, anyway?

Kirby wasn't sure. For all he could see, the other fighters were smiling a lot and putting up circular green things with red ribbons on them. There were also some trees that they brought in from the outside. He didn't really understand why they were putting shiny balls and strings on the tree's branches either. Or why they put candy on it when they could eat it instead.

Ness, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu were watching a movie about an old man all dressed up in red who was breaking into people's houses for no real reason. It was snowing in the movie too. Kirby looked outside, but there wasn't any snow out there.

Did that mean there was no Christmas here? This world was too warm to have any snow. Kirby wasn't sure what a Christmas was, but it'd be disappointing for it not to be here without him figuring it out.

While everyone was putting up more decorations and chatting, Kirby snuck down into the kitchen. He'd have to sneak in because if Yoshi – the only decent cook in this world – saw him, he would definitely think he was there to eat everything and shoo him out. Sure they were friends, but a cook's job was to provide edible food first and foremost! He walked in line with the polygons who seemed to either ignore or sympathize with his presence as they carried on with their duties and possibly glanced at him occasionally.

The smell of chocolate and baked berries was everywhere. Kirby could barely ignore the overwhelming aroma as he moved towards his target, trying not to drool over the gorgeous sight before him. Desserts. Desserts everywhere…! NO, KIRBY! Focus! All right…Yoshi seemed too busy watching the pot boil, and the polygons didn't seem to care what he did. Kirby got to the his target – the freezer – opened it, took out a chunk of ice, shut it, and then ran as fast as his tiny feet could carry him.

"Hmm?" Yoshi looked up from what he was doing. There was a small trail of water on the floor. The dinosaur cocked his head a little before shrugging it off and resumed what he was doing. Edible food came first in a cook's job!

)()()()(

The ice definitely melted a little, but it'd still be big enough for what Kirby needed it for. He set it down in front of him before doing what him famous.

)()()()(

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S COLD, WHY IS IT COLD?!" somebody yelled. Some of the smashers started to shiver from the sudden drop in temperature while others openly gawked.

Ice Kirby didn't know why people were so distraught all of a sudden. He brought snow, so Christmas would come. There were heaps and heaps of it everywhere. A lot more than the sunny nothing outside. What were they complaining about?

"Isn't it a little early for Jack Frost to swing by?" Fox offhandedly asked. Yoshi walked out of the kitchen with a cake balanced on top of his head. He took one look at all the snow that now occupied the mansion and sighed before walking back into the kitchen. Looks like it was time to make some hot chocolate.

"This would all be perfect if the snow was outside." Captain Falcon commented.

"I kind of like it…" Ness remarked as he constructed a snowman.

"Then you can stay if you want." Samus said as she scooped the snow out of her helmet. "I'm heading outside." She placed the helmet on her head and opened the door. She stepped back and raised her arms like she was surprised before she looked down and shook her head, beeps from her suit expressing her dismay.

A few smashers looked outside and saw that snow was starting to fall. It had been sunny not too long ago, so it was definitely strange.

"Coooool!" Ness exclaimed as he ran outside. The other fighters went to put on their winter wear before heading outside as well. It was warmer outside than inside anyway. Master Hand appeared after a while to see what the commotion was. By the way he was tilting himself, it looked like he was a little surprised, but he hadn't said anything yet. He left the room before he returned with a big, plastic, yellow star. He placed it on one of the trees, and then he floated motionlessly for a little bit. He seemed satisfied, so he left afterwards.

Kirby's still not sure what a Christmas is.

Yoshi came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate balanced on his head and a scarf around his neck. Kirby puffed up his cheeks in order to float up and grab one of the cups. As he settled down in his self-made frost kingdom and sipped the treat with Yoshi, he had only a few thoughts.

Maybe he didn't know what a Christmas was, but it wasn't like he needed an answer right away. Where was the fun in getting a question answered so easily?

-OHWHATFUNITISTOWRITEWITHNOIN SPIRATIONATALL!

Hoshi: It's hard to write a story using only the original cast of characters in Super Smash Brothers. I forget how few characters we had back then, but if they weren't there, then they couldn't fix that error in Melee. I can live without Brawl, though. Melee is the best Smash Bros. game!

Holiday moral: There will be a way, and things will turn out okay.


End file.
